WO 2008/147276 shows a bumper beam with a hat-shaped profile which has its top directed toward the vehicle and which has mounting plates welded to the bumper beam and bolted to the vehicle. The mounting plates are used when the bumper beam is intended to absorb energy through plastic deformation when under collision stress and when the mounting plates do not have to absorb so much energy but are primarily intended to transfer force to the side rails of the vehicle.